This invention concerns sewing equipment and supplies, and especially directed to a versatile device that is used to join bobbins of differing sizes with thread spools and cones of greatly varying sizes.
Seamstress work, using one or more sewing machines, requires a collection of spools of different thread, as well as bobbins for the various spools, often holding thread particular to a spool. The spools and bobbins are often switched frequently on a sewing machine.
Quite a number of devices have been conceived to accommodate multiple spools and/or bobbins for retrieval and storage in sewing. These come in a wide variety of forms. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,913,485, 5,727,699, 4,351,458, 4,195,739, 4,029,241, 3,948,396, 3,738,590, 2,944,761, 1,508,105, 1,405,554, 470,328, 462,702 and Des. 146,869. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,789,771, 4,094,415, 3,491,893 and 2,431,423 showing devices for holding other articles not related to sewing.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,992,819 and 8,286,905, both developed by the inventor herein, describe a thread spool and bobbin holder wherein a series of flexible spindles can hold thread spools, optionally including a bobbin on the spindle, and the spindles are retained in a holder that receives a base end of each spindle in a sliding action.
The current invention is designed particularly for storing a bobbin with a corresponding thread spool, with the two secured together, and with versatility to accommodate thread spools and cones of widely varying sizes.
There is a need for a convenient, compact and versatile spool holder, preferably also for bobbins, to keep these items together and readily available for storage and retrieval.